Mohatu's Reign: The Future Of Our Past
by DJ Zane Jr. Roo
Summary: Ever wonder how pridelands was found? Well mohatu found it ofcourse but what if he had a brother whom he lost through the dark lion named kuza. Found out how mohatu found pridelands and struggles at the death of his brother that is not dead yet after all
1. Losing Zuba

Bosh! Fire was every where every where was fire!

But the older lion kept running. "We have to get out of here zuba"! Said the older lion. The one month old cub (zuba) sobbed in reply " how

could yow leave mama and papa"? The bulky lion just stared at him "hush everything is going to be alright" they pulled into a hug.

Then an evil laugh interupted. "Well seems like you two are having a drama might as well i kill you so that it will be easy for you to accept your parents death" he advanced at the bulky lion "over my dead body kuza" he charged at the lion named as kuza. The battle was bloody. "Mohatu are you okay"? Zuba said "Zuba ruuun"! Mohatu replied all weak but still kuza kept charging at him "Dont listen to your brother fool stay so that i can kill you" Kuza said "Mohatu hang on i wont go anywhere until your with me" Zuba said "I need you to trust me on this zub now gooo"! Zuba froze (Do i really have to go? Yes you must kuza will only kill you) with zuba still in a deep thought and mohatu losing the deadly battle. "Zuba Ruuun he will kill both of us be strong i promise we will see each other" Mohatu said with his last breath as he recieve a final blow. Zuba made his mind (i have to get out of here for you my brother) he ran and ran and ran but not to far kuza was after him.

Then a whole pride came in and found there king still breathing with the prince knowwhere to be found. "Mohatu please tell me your ok"? A young lioness from the group walked up to him tears coming out of her eyes. (Please wake up mohatu im carrying your cubs please dont live me) mohatu finally has the chance to speak "Jaha im fine, find my brother please" "no we must get you to safety first" with one final glance.


	2. Finding Pride Lands

**Hey sorry of you think that the 1st chapter was not good. Its my first time hehehe hope you enjoy ch 2**

CH 2 (Finding Pridelands)

3 Days have past since the death of his parents, mixd emotions took over. As He just found out that his mate jaha was pregnant with his cubs. his fight with kuza, and his brother... (Zub where are you)? His heart clench at the though of his brother. Maybe if he did not told his brother to run he might still be here and he would still be protected by the pride. He sight. He failed to protect his only brother (If only i was strong enough i could have still protected you my brother... Forgive me zub) Then he heard a soft voice. "My King are you okay"? Said a peach lioness "Im Fine" Mohatu said "King Mohatu we have found a place unclaimed" said a cream lioness. "Show me Diku and Kayla" Mohatu replied "This way your highness" diku said as she and kayla leads mohatu to the unclaimed lands that soon will become pridelands.

A young cub was running. Nothing could stop him, he kept running and running until his paws can knowmore give further service. (What am i gonna do... Im lost...) then he heard a voice from the deep forest "Come out come out where ever you are zuba, you cant hide forever fool" Pure evil was on his voice (oh know, huh a cave, this will do) Zuba spotted a cave. He enters the cave. But he was unlucky because the sooner he enters the cave the sooner kuza found him. "Well well well... Its nice of you to make this easy for me eh zuba" Kuza said ready to kill the innoccent cub. Zuba Gasped (Is this the end for me... Save me mohatu)

"Were Here your majesty" Diku said with a smile "Its... Amazing" Mohatu said shocked as they made there way through the savannah admiring the beauty of these lands. "Mohatu! mohatu!" Ah dark red lioness with red amber eyes was standing above the slope running down the slope as soon as she saw mohatu. "Jaha careful yourself you might her yourself and our cub" Mohatu said full of concern. "Im fine mohatu" jaha said rolling her eyes "Well... Its... Beautiful" Mohatu Said "well do you like it" jaha said "well yes i love it" mohatu said "Well then claim it eveyone else loves the pridelands and we could raise our cubs here it would be a dream come true" Jaha said full of happiness "pridelands"? Mohatu said confused "well do you like it"? Jaha said suprised "No i love it, its perfect ja it really is but there is just one problem..." Mohatu said as he's happiness turn into a sad one. "Well what's wrong"? "Nothing its perfect" mohatu said as he regain his happiness. "Well alright" Jaha said defeated.

 **Well there you have it hope you like it you can make some suggestions at ch 3 if you like dont forget to review hehehe.**


End file.
